Done With It All
by SonicxAmy123
Summary: I gave you my heart, and you just treaded all over it. I tried to be you're everything, but you just tossed me to the side. ... I gave you one more chance... and you blew it. My heart has shattered into tiny pieces. I'm already gone. Don't try to look for me. My heart is in the darkness, to much. Question is... who will be there to pick up the shattered pieces of my heart? ...You?
1. Chapter 1

___**Hey Guys! I would like to say that my account SonicxAmy134, is no longer in use. I forgot my password, and I had to make a new one. So freakin' pissed! Anyway's, I am going to be uploading all my stories that were on my other account, onto this account. The title's going to be changed, but as long as you know that this account, SonicxAmy123, is basically a replica of SonicxAmy134, then you should be good. This is only for the people who read my stories, and liked them. This story is "The Day My Heart Shattered". New title.**_

_**So, without further ado... Enjoy!**_

* * *

Done With It All

Chapter 1

It was a dark and busy night on Mobius. The city was cluttered with many Mobian's who were enjoying their nights. There were many lights of different color scattered all over the city. It made it seem like an array of colors. In short, the people of Mobian were having a fantastic night.

...Except for one Mobian. A pink hedgehog that is. This pink hedgehog was Amy. She was sitting in the Chaotix Detective Agency/Bar. The place was deserted since almost nobody came to it.

She was sitting at a table in the far corner of the room, all by herself. She seemed to be waiting for someone. She had her head down so her bangs were covering her eyes and she had her hands in her lap and they were clenched into fists. She was wearing her usual red dress, red boots, red headband, gold ring bracelets, and white gloves.

There were three other people in the Bar. The owners of the bar also known as the Chaotix Detective Agency. It was Vector, Espio, and Charmy.

Vector was at the piano playing a smooth, jazz song. Espio was at the counter, cleaning shot glasses, and Charmy was buzzing around, picking up plates. The Chaotix Agency was good friends with the Sonic gang and when Amy asked if she could have her date at the Chaotix Bar, they agreed.

But it seemed like Amy's date was a no show. But it seemed like Amy thought otherwise.

The Chaotix gang was looking at Amy with a concerned look on their faces. Especially Charmy since he's soft to people.

Vector stopped playing the piano and sighed. He got up and walked to the counter where Espio was located at. He sat down and nudged Espio. Espio turned towards him and raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

Vector pointed towards the deserted Amy. Espio looked towards where Vector was pointing to and sighed. During the night he kept glancing at Amy to see her just sit there, waiting for her no-show of a date. It looked so sad to see her like that.

Vector had a concerned look on his face as he stared at Amy. To him, Amy was like a little sister. And he hated to see her like that. He knew the person Amy was waiting for and he had a feeling that the person would be a no-show. His hunch was correct. For once he was right about something.

"It' so sad to see her like that, you know? I mean, we all know that _he_ wouldn't show up but... to see her waiting like this is just..."

Espio nodded at Vectors statement. When the Chaotix found out about Amy's date, they wanted to tell her that _he _would probably forget the date. They wanted her to not have her heart crushed when she found out that her date was a no-show.

Charmy flew towards Espio and Vector while looking at Amy. He too hated to see Amy waiting like this for her no-show of a date.

"Amy." He said.

All of a sudden a song rang out in the bar, startling the Chaotix gang. The sound was coming from Amy's phone. Amy reached over and grabbed her phone off the table. She looked at the caller I.D. for a few moments before answering the phone. She held the phone up to her ear and immediately heard shouting, loud music, and laughter. Her bangs were still covering her eyes. A voice was heard on the other end.

"_Hey Amy! What's up! Where are you! You should be here, there's this sick party going on at Club Rogue and it is off the chain! There are so many people here that it is so freakin loud! I wish that you could be here!"_

The person on the other end was Silver. He hadn't known of Amy's date for the words he said next broke Amy's heart.

"_Everyone's here! There's Rogue, Knuckles, Blaze, Cream, Tails, Shadow, and who else? Hmmmm... oh yeah! And Sonic!_"

Amy's body froze as soon as she heard the last statement. Sonic was _where_?!

"_Anyway's I wish you would've come! This party would have been awesome if you came! But don't worry, I'll send you pics of the party_ _later! Hopefully if I'm not wasted! Bye Amy!"_

The cal ended and a continuous beep was heard on the phone. Amy held the phone in front of her face and stared at the screen. Her wallpaper was a picture of the person she was _supposed_ to be on a date with... Sonic. The one who ditched her to go to some party.

Amy stood up suddenly which startled the Chaotix again. Her bangs were still covering her eyes. She walked towards the counter where Espio, Vector, and Charmy were. She stopped in front of the counter and started to rummage around in her pocket.

After a few minutes of searching, she pulled out a few dollar bills and placed them on the counter. She bowed and walked towards the door. She put her hand on the doorknob and stood still. She turned her head towards the Chaotix and the Chaotix were shocked at the expression on her face.

Amy had tears rolling down her cheeks and... she had a sad smile on her face.

"Thank you guys! See you around!"

Amy pushed the door open and walked out of the Bar, heading home.

Back in the Bar, the Chaotix were shocked. The sadness and hurt in Amy's voice was so... heartbreaking. One question went through their heads.

"_Why does Amy put up with this?!"_

Back on the streets, Amy was walking home with her head down and bangs covering her eyes again. She walked through the busy streets of Mobius wanting to go home. There were so many people around her that didn't notice the sad, and heartbroken hedgehog.

Amy wasn't really paying any attention to anything. She was just thinking back to what Silver told her.

"_There's this sick party going on at Club Rogue!"_

"_He ditched me to go to a party_?" she thought.

"_Everyone's here!"_

"_Nobody even noticed that I was gone?" _she thought.

"_Hmmmm... oh yeah! And Sonic!"_

"_He forgot about our date, ditched me, and made me look like a fool to go have some fun?!" _she thought.

Amy stopped walking. Still, nobody noticed the paused hedgehog. Amy just stood there, reminiscing on the events that happened. She had expected Sonic to at least show up for this one date. To, for once, not break her heart! ...To once make her feel loved.

Amy looked up at the moon with tears rolling down her cheeks. She had a sad expression on her face as she stared at the moon.

"_Why does this happen to me?! Why can't I for once get a date with Sonic?! Why... Why can't Sonic just love me?!"_

Amy pushed her thoughts aside and ran all the way home, regretting this night.

While most of the Mobian's were having a fantastic night, Amy was having the worst night of her life.

Little did the Sonic gang know that because of Sonic's mistake, their lives were about to change for the better and for the worst.

* * *

**_Let me know what you guys think in the reviews. I want to give a reminder that I will be not be updating for a while. In about, 9 days, I'm going to a mission trip to Tennessee, and I have to prepare for the trip. I will try to upload all the stories from my old account onto this one, before I leave, but I may not finish. I hope you all understand that! Love you guys!(Not romantically!) Anyways, I will see you guys in the next chapter! Bye, Bye!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hello! 2nd chapter! Gonna skip the intro! Enjoy!_**

* * *

Chapter 2

(Third Person POV)

Amy ran all the way to her house with tears streaming down her face. When she reached her house, she opened the door, slammed it shut, and immediately ran to her room. She locked the door and sat on her bed, crying her eyes out. She had been hurt so much, but this night killed her. She had expected Sonic to show up for **one** date! But apparently he was having fun partying, leaving her to look like a fool!

Amy had been crying for 6 minutes before she took a look around her room. Everywhere, there were pictures of Sonic and the gang. She even had some Sonic plush dolls. A feeling of rage, hurt, and despise coursed through her. How she hated the sight of all of it!

She got up from her bed and started to take off all of the pictures that had Sonic in it. She threw them in the trash can, ignoring the sound of glass breaking. She took her Sonic push toys and threw them out her bedroom window. She wanted everything that had to do with Sonic, gone! The sight of him enraged her!

After Amy was done "redecorating" her room, she took a look around. Her room seemed almost... empty. There had been so many pictures of Sonic all around her room that it took up most of the space on her wall and it made it seem like her room was... almost small. Now that she had gotten rid of that stuff, her room looked less cluttered.

But Amy was happy that she had gotten rid of everything that had to do with _him. _She wanted nothing to do with him anymore. And if that meant quitting the Sonic team, then she would do it! She couldn't handle the pain of seeing Sonic after he broke her heart. Amy Rose, was officially done with Sonic the Hedgehog.

Amy put her hand on her chest, where her heart was located at. Her heart was beating fast because of... love? No, that's impossible! Amy had pure, pure hatred for Sonic now! And she proved it by taking him out of her life!

_But why does my heart still beat fast whenever I think about him? I'm supposed to hate him but... I still love him!_

Tears of anguish and hurt came to Amy's eyes. She fell to her knees and cried her eyes out, all because of Sonic.

(Sonic's POV)

I opened my eyes to see a black roof. I immediately felt a sharp pain in my head. I groggily sat up and put a hand to my pounding head.

_That's the last time I drink 6 shots in one go._

I looked around the room I woke up in. Man, the room was a total mess! There was clothes strewn all over the floor, there were stains of who knows what on the wall's and floor, the window was shattered, and there was a passed out mongoose, naked, in the corner of the room. I covered my eyes form the horrific view.

I stood up stumbling a bit. When I caught myself, I walked towards the door and opened it. The smell of alcohol hit my nose as soon as I opened the door. I felt like puking and I held my hand to my mouth stopping myself from puking. I walked out of the room and I looked at my surroundings.

I was on the dance floor and there was such a mess! There were different Mobian's lying passed out. There was beer bottles lying everywhere and there was a thong on the disco ball!

I looked around and I started to search for everyone. The last thing I remember is us drinking by the back door.

I looked towards the area near the back door and I spotted everyone passed out. Cream was laying on a table, Tails was laying on the floor, Rogue was sitting in a cubicle with her head on the table, Knuckles was laying on a sofa with his arms sprawled out beside him, Blaze was laying on a chair, Shadow was siting against the wall, and Silver was laying on the counter.

I chuckled at their sleeping positions but immediately regretted it because my head started to pound again.

_Man I need an aspirin!_

I looked towards the clock hanging on the wall and I saw that it was almost 3'o clock. I'd better wake everyone up. We should head home before daylight approaches. Trust me, when you have a hangover the last thing you wanna see is sunlight. It hurts so much that it will make you want to tear you're head off.

I stumbled over to Tails and used my foot to nudge him awake. He groaned when he felt my foot and went back to sleep.

I sighed in annoyance and nudged him harder with my foot. He groaned and waved his hand in the air as if telling whatever was bothering him to leave him alone.

My headache started to get worse which meant that I started to get moodier. I kicked him with my foot and he instantly woke up. He quickly sat up and looked around frantically. I could tell that he had a hangover to because he put his hand to his forehead and groaned. He looked up at me and I saw the pain on his face. I feel ya buddy.

"W-What happened? And why am I on the floor?" Tails asked in a pained and groggy voice. I wonder if this is gonna happen when I wake up everyone else.

"Apparently we had to much to drink and not enough common sense." I told him.

Tails laughed at my joke but a pain look came upon his face. Again, I feel ya buddy.

He looked around the club to see different Mobian's passed out in very awkward positions. He looked up at the disco ball and his eyes widened.

"Is that a-"

"Yeah."

A grossed out look came upon his face when he saw the thong on the disco ball. He started to stand up and stumbled a bit. I was about to catch him but he caught himself. He looked like total shit. He had bags under his eyes, his eyes were bloodshot, his fur looked like a dim yellow, and he just plainly looked like shit. Wow, if he looks like this then I wonder what I look like.

He looked behind him to see everyone passed out. I guess we should start waking everyone up. I do not want to see sunlight!

"We should probably wake everyone up. I wanna get home before day hits. When you have a hangover, sunlight can be a bitch." I informed Tails.

Tails nodded and we started to wake everyone up. Everyone got up the same way Tails and I did, and trust me, it was a sight to laugh at, hangover or not. Though I regretted it later when my headache worsened.

_Note to self: Don't laugh when you have a hangover._

We all walked out of Club Rogue and started to head on home. Luckily we still had 4 more hours before day approached. We were having a conversation about what happened last night.

"So then, the guy comes up to me and says "I bet you can't chug down 8 vodka shots in one go!" and I was like "You wanna go?!" and so I did the challenge, and the next thing I know, I'm being woken up by Sonic and Tails while laying on the ground." Knuckles told us.

Knuckles was telling us about how some badger dared him to do 8 vodka shots. Let's just say that neither of them came out a winner. And the result, Knuckles got a massive hangover just like the rest of us. Except that his was way worse. If you chug down 8 shots of vodka, that's gonna happen to you.

"Man last night was a bunch of fun!" Silver exclaimed. "I just wish that Amy had been there!"

A nagging feeling started in my head. It... felt like I was supposed to remember something.

_Amy._

I stopped walking and my eyes widened in shock when I remembered what was supposed to **really** happen last night.

_The date! Oh my gosh, I forgot the date and probably left Amy waiting for me like a fool! She must have been so heartbroken! I have to see if she's okay!_

When I was done thinking, I saw Tails in front of me waving his hand in front off my face. He had a concerned look on his face.

"Sonic?" he asked. "You okay?"

"S-Sorry guys! I just remembered that I have to go somewhere! I'll see you guys later!" I told them.

I sped off towards Amy's house, hearing Tails call my name.

I reached Amy's house in a matter of minutes. I walked up to her door and knocked. I waited for a few minutes... but no one answered. I knocked again and waited. Still, no one answered. Was Amy home?

"Amy!" I called.

I waited a few minutes but didn't hear a response. Okay, what was going on?

I grabbed the doorknob and twisted it. The door was unlocked. I pushed the door open and walked in. I closed the door behind me and looked around. I was in Amy's living room. There was a T.V. and a coffee table a few feet away from the T.V. There was a sofa behind the coffee table and a flower pot with a flower in it on the table. I looked at the walls and they seemed almost... dull.

_Weren't there some pictures on the wall? I could have sworn that there were pictures of me and the gang on the wall. Did Amy redecorate? _

I continued to look around when I remembered what I came to Amy's house for.

_That's right. I can't waste any time wondering if Amy changed things around her house or not. I have to check up on Amy!_

I walked up the stairs and when I reached the top, I walked towards Amy's room. When I reached it, I heard sobbing on the other side of the door. A wave of guilt coursed through me.

_What kind of a jerk am I? I got Amy's hope up by promising her a date, and then I ditch her to go to some party?! I'm such a douche. I just hope that Amy will forgive me._

I knocked on Amy's door, and immediately the sobbing stopped. I heard some rustling coming from the other side of the door.

"W-Who is it?" I heard Amy ask.

I felt even more like a douche when I heard the pain and hurt in Amy's voice. I took a beep breath and let it out. Here goes nothing!

"Ummmm Amy, I-it's me, Sonic."

After I said that, complete silence fell between me and Amy. The pregnant silence was broken when I heard the door unlock. The door opened a peak and I saw a tiny bit of Amy's face.

"W-What do you want?" she asked me.

I winced inwardly when I heard the slight anger in her voice. But she had every right to be angry at me. I sighed and hoped that by the end of this conversation I would still be alive.

"I-I just wanted to come talk to you." I said. "Can I come in?"

Amy continued to look at me for a few moments before she opened the door. She gestured her hand to the room.

"Come in."

I walked in and I saw tissues littered all over the floor.

_How long has she been crying?_

I looked around and saw that her room looked empty, just like her living room. What happened to the pictures she had of me and the gang?

_Is it redecorating day or something?_

I heard the door close behind me and I heard footsteps behind me. I saw Amy walked to her bed which was also littered with tissues. She pushed some of them off and sat down. She looked at me and patted the spot next to her.

I walked over and sat down. Our shoulders touched a bit. I looked over at Amy to see if she had a blush or expression on her face... but she was expressionless. I looked down at the ground, wearing a mask of guilt on my face.

_Did I hurt her that bad?! Usually she hug me to death when she see's me. But now... she's acting... unlike her. It's almost... to normal for her._

"You wanted to talk?"

I looked up at Amy to see her head turned away from me. I sighed when I saw how difficult this situation was going to be. I reached up and scratched the back of my head.

"Umm... yeah.I-I just... Amy I want t-"

"Do you think that just by saying sorry, I'm gonna forgive you?" Amy interrupted.

I stared at Amy in shock. How did she know I was gonna say sorry?

_You're seriously questioning why she would know that when the whole reason you're here, is to say sorry?_

I felt stupid when I told myself that. Of course she would know! ...I guess I just thought that she would think that I would say... something stupid maybe.

I turned my head towards Amy to see her still not looking at me. I now felt like a total douche.

"Amy... listen Amy, I just wanted to-"

"Sonic" she interrupted. "I have put up with so much shit from you. I have begged and begged and begged for you to go on one little date with me. But you acted as if I was the most annoying person in the world."

I winced inwardly when she told me this. Did I really act like that towards her?

_Yes, yes you did._

I became annoyed when I heard myself say this.

_Shut up!_

I was broken out of my conflict with myself when I heard Amy continue.

"And I was so happy when you finally agreed to go on a date with me. **One** date! I thought that maybe I had a chance with you... I was so overjoyed when you told me that you would go on a date with me. ...But apparently that was to much for the "blue blur".

I noticed the anger/sarcasm in Amy's voice and I turned towards her, about to say something. My eyes widened when I saw Amy's face.

Amy had an angry look on her face, and tears were rolling down her cheeks. I now felt like the king of douche bags. Amy turned towards me and looked me straight in the eye.

"Apparently you would rather go party than have one little date with me! Do you even realize how much of a fool I looked like, waiting for you're no-show of an ass to show up?!"

I leaned back a little when I heard her voice rise. She continued.

"I sat there, at the Chaotix Detective Agency Bar, looking like a fool waiting for **you**_!_ I spent almost half of my night, waiting for you to show up and you stand me up!"

The tears rolling down Amy's face, were now a river. They rolled down her cheeks, to her chin, and dripped from her chin, falling to the bed, making a little puddle of tears.

I never knew that I hurt Amy so much. I wish that I could reverse time and stop myself from going to that party! ...But sadly... the damages were permanent.

I looked at Amy with a sorry look on my face. I reached up to touch Amy's cheek.

"Amy..."

She slapped my hand away as it neared her cheek, and stood up. She walked towards the window that was on the left side of her room. She stopped in front of it and looked out it. I stood up and walked towards her.

"Amy... I never meant to hurt you." I said. "I shouldn't have stood you up, and I'm sorry. If I had the chance to turn back the clock, and undo my actions, then I would. Amy... I'm so sorry."

I reached my arms out to Amy but as soon as she saw me try to touch her, she stepped back. I lowered my arms a bit but still continued to walk towards her.

"Amy-"

"Don't come near me!" she shouted.

I saw the hostility in her eyes and stepped back in surprise and shock. Did I really hurt her that much to make her act so hostile towards me?

_Ye-_

_Shut up!_

I did not need any smart-ass comments from the peanut gallery! I looked back at Amy and continued to walk towards her.

"Amy... I'm sorr-"

"Don't even try to say sorry!" she shouted. "Don't think that a simple sorry can make me forgive you! A simple little sorry can't make me forget all the hurt and rejection I've gotten from you!"

I stared at Amy in shock. Was this all the pent up anger inside her from when I kept rejecting her?

_And no more smart-ass comments!_

Amy continued.

"I have spent years Sonic, **years, **to try and get you to like me!I asked for one little date from you, and when I finally get one, I get stood up! Do you even begin to imagine the pain I'm feeling right now? Do you?!"

I was to shocked to answer. I just stared at Amy, in shock and surprise at what she just said. I looked down in guilt, not being able to look at her hurt face any longer.

"Amy... Amy I-"

I was interrupted when I heard a chopper noise coming from outside. I listened more closely. It sounded like the noise was... close?!

The next thing I know, something crashed through the wall and me and Amy were hurled against the opposite wall. I shouted in pain when my back collided with the wall. I was pretty sure I heard something crack.

I slid down the wall painfully, and onto the floor. I winced, and looked towards Amy.

She was knocked out and laying on the floor. Even though she was knocked out, she had a pained look on her face. I looked at her body and saw that she had multiple cuts. She had a huge gash on her right arm, and blood was running down her arm.

I was about to get up and go wake her so I could take her to a hospital, when I heard an all-to familiar cackle. I turned towards the smashed wall and I saw.._. hime._

It was Eggman! He was riding in the Egg-Carrier.

I stood up and looked at Eggman with a angry look on my face.

"Eggman!" I shouted.

Eggman looked at me, with a smirk on his grotesque face. How he irked me so much! I just wanted to punch that smirk off his face!

"Aww, does poor wittle Sonic need a band waid?" Eggman said in a mocking voice.

I gritted my teeth when I heard him talk like that. He knows how to get under people's skin so much! It was like he was an expert!

I clenched my hand into a fist and raised it at Eggman.

"Eggman, what are you doing here?! I shouted at him.

He still had that slimy little smirk on his face. Man I wanted to punch him! He brought his hand up and waved his index finger back and forth while making a "tsk,tsk,tsk" sound.

"Now Sonic, isn't it a little rude to greet an old friend like that?" he said.

The nerve of this guy! Old friend? Yeah right, that'll happen when I stop eating chilli dogs!

I limped towards Eggman, while giving him a pissed off look.

"Aren't you the rude one, smashing through a wall of someone's home?!" I shouted at him. I gave him one of my signature smirks. "But I guess that was one thing about you, you never seemed to listen to anybody but you're idiotic self!"

I saw him twitch in anger when I said this. I smirked seeing this. Same old Eggman. Easily ticked off.

He pointed one of his finger at me and shouted.

"You pesky little hedgehog! Today is the day that I squash you once and for all!"

I chuckled when I heard that oh-so familiar saying. How many times has he said that now? ...Eh, to many to count.

"Oh yeah, and how exactly are you gonna do that? Last time you tried to do that, I seemed to recall... owning you're ass!"

Egghead was starting to turn red from anger. I smirked at this. Just one more push!

"And every time you try to beat me, I always seem to come out victorious. So I think the score is Sonic: 1,000,000,000,000, and Eggman: 0!"

Egghead was now fuming. I think he tried to say something but was to mad to even say it. After about 5 minutes of him having some sort of tantrum, he collected himself. He looked back at me with a smirk.

I raised my eyebrow in confusion. What the heck?

"Hehehe, you think that you're so awesome you little pesk! But that's where you're wrong."

I was now completely confused. When does he ever admit defeat?

"What are you babbling on about now Eggman?" I asked him in a bored tone.

He smirked at me. What was with this guy? Was it "Eggman acts crazy day" or what?

"Sonic... I'm talking about my plan for world domination!" Egghead shouted.

I rolled my eyes at this. Here we go again. Egghead continued.

"For many years, I have tried to take over the world with the best inventions I have ever built. And I almost seem to have it in my grasp... but then you show up and foil my plan!"

I smirked when I heard this. I mean come on, what did he expect? That I was just gonna sit around and let him take over the world? Yeah, fat chance!

I shrugged my shoulders and gave him my signature smirk.

"Well of course! I mean, I am the hero here, right? And a hero has to do his job." I told Eggman.

Eggman smirked when he heard this. I started to become confused. What the hell is wrong with this guy?!

"Well... let me ask you this. ... Does the hero always win?" Egghead asked me.

I tilted my head to the side in confusion. Is he serious?

I started to scratch my head while thinking. ... Does the hero always win, huh? After a few minutes of thinking, I figured out the answer.

I smirked at Eggman and gave him my answer.

"It depends on what type of hero that person is. If he or she sucks and is only being a hero for the glory, then of course he or she won't win. But if the hero really cares about saving people, then of course he or she will win."

Egghead stared at me while remaining silent. I smirked and scoffed. Shocked, huh? What did he expect. I may be an idiot, but I'm not that big of an idiot. I know the difference between a real hero, and a glory wanting ass hole.

After a few minutes of silence, Eggman smirked at me. Okay, if this guys gives me any more of his smirks, then I'm gonna throw up.

"You're right, you little rodent."

I twitched when I heard him call me a rodent. He really wants to get smacked, doesn't he?! Egghead continued.

"But... that may not always happen."

Again, what the hell? What is he talking about?!

"The hero may care about saving people and not care about the glory at all, but... the hero doesn't always win."

Did we not just go over a huge discussion about this? He ask's me to give him an answer, then he tell's me that my answer is wrong, and then tells me that the hero doesn't always win?!

"The hero doesn't always win because he may have his or her hands full. The hero could have so many things on his or her hand that he can't concentrate on one issue. And the issue could start pilling up, and up, and up... until finally... he can't take it anymore." Egghead told me.

This guy is supposed to be smart, but he has the brain of... Knuckles! I mean really, a hero is supposed to handle anything, including dealing with a lot of issues. If he or she can't do that, then they're not fit to be heroes.

"When the hero can't take it, he or she will lose their faith in being a hero. They'll start to doubt themselves and ask themselves... why am I even a hero?" Egghead told me.

... I don't know how this guy has an IQ of 300. He's so stupid!

"After they ask themselves that, they will most likely give up on being a hero. They will disappoint so many fans, they will disappoint their families, ... and they will disappoint their friends who looked up to them." Egghead finished.

I was seriously about to punch this guy in the fucking head if he kept up. He's practically describing someone who can't handle the responsibilities of becoming a hero! That's not a true hero!

"And today... you shall become that hero!" Egghead shouted to me.

My eyes widened in shock when I heard this. What did he just say?!

"And I think I'll start my plan... by taking that girl over there!" Eggman shouted as he pointed behind me.

I turned around when I heard him say that. My eyes followed where his finger was pointing to and my body froze when I realized who he was talking about.

_Amy!_

I turned back around and gave Egghead a fierce glare. He smirked and stopped pointing at Amy. He then pressed a button, and a metal arm shot out from the Egg-Carrier. The arm headed straight towards Amy. It wrapped itself around her and picked her up.

I started to run towards the arm holding Amy when, out of no where, something hit me, and sent me flying back towards the wall.

My back hit the wall painfully, and I slid down it, onto the floor. I looked at the Egg-Carrier, with the little amount of strength I had left. Eggman was looking at me with a smirk on his face, and the metal arm still had itself wrapped around Amy.

I saw Amy start to stir, and then she woke up. The first thing her eyes set sight on was me. She looked at me with a confused look on her face.

"Sonic?"

She then realized that the metal arm was wrapped around her. She screamed and started to struggle. I reached my arm, shakily, out to Amy.

"A...my..." I said shakily.

I noticed that my eyes were starting to droop.

_Dammit, I'm starting to black out!_ _I can't afford_ _to let that happen! I...I need to save Amy!_

I forced my eyes open, and I stood up. I clutched my right arm which was starting to hurt. I started to limp towards Amy. I un-clutched my right arm, and I reached out to Amy with my left arm.

"A...my..."

Amy saw me limping toward her, and started to struggle harder. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Eggman smirk.

"Try to be the hero now... you pesky little hedgehog!" Egghead said.

He pushed a button and the Egg-Carrier started to fly away, with Amy on board. She looked back at me, and started to say something. I saw that she hesitated... but made up her mind. She took in a deep breath and shouted out to me.

"SONICCCCCCCCCCC!"

I stayed in Amy's torn up room, looking as Amy started to fade out of my sight. I fell to my knees, and started to fall toward the ground. As I hit the ground, I started to black out. Before I lost consciousness, I had one person's name in my mind.

_A...my..._

* * *

**_What did you think?! I would like to thank "scourgamy" for reviewing and following me! You rock! This chapter is for you! So, I will see you guys in the next chapter! Bye Bye!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG! 3rd chapter is here! This chapter is not as long, but it took me forever. I had to quickly sum up the end of the chap, so I could get it to you guys. And I already have a couple of follower's, favorites, and reviews. Thank you guys so much! Love you bro's! Again, want to be clear, not romantically. Don't want anyone thinking I'm a pedo. Gross! Hahaha! Anyway's, Enjoy!** ...

_**Oh, wait! I realized that I have not done something that I should have done with all my other stories! I do not own Sonic The Hedgehog! Almost forgot to do that. NOW, enjoy the chapter. :)**_

* * *

Chapter 3

_I opened my eyes, and saw darkness. I sat up, and looked around. Everywhere; nothing but black darkness. Not a white light in sight. _

_Where am I?_

_I stood up, and started to walk around hoping to find some place to escape._ _I found nothing. It was just complete darkness. I sighed in defeat._

_How the hell am I supposed to get out of here?! I don't even know where I am!_

_I continued to walk around, hoping to find some source of light, when I heard a voice._

_Sonic!_

_I whirled around expecting to see something or someone behind me. There was nothing. Just complete back all around me. Not a person or thing in sight._

_Sonic!_

_There it was again! But where was it coming from?! I started to frantically look around, hoping to find the source of the unknown voice. I still found nothing! Where was the voice coming from?!_

_Sonic! Wake up!_

_I put my hands to my head, and clutched my head. I scrunched my eyes shut. Where is that voice coming from?! Who's saying my name?!_

_Sonic!_

_Stop it! Leave me alone! Go away! Stop saying my name over and over again!_

_Sonic! Please wake up!_

_Stop! Stop saying my name! Just leave me alone._

"_Sonic."_

_I opened my eyes, and they widened. That voice...! I turned around, and my suspicion was correct._

_There she was. Standing there, giving me a smile. She was wearing a white sun-dress, and had her hands behind her back, and she was giving me that warm, heart-filled smile of hers. ...It was Amy._

_Tears came to me eyes. Tears of joy. I started to smile, just as the tears started to roll down my cheeks. I started to slowly walk towards her._

"_A...Amy?" I asked in disbelief._

_She smiled at me, still keeping that smile of hers on her face. She nodded._

"_Yep, it's me Sonic. In the flesh." Amy said._

_I started to smile even more. I was pretty sure my smile went all the way to my ears. I reached out to Amy._

"_Amy, it's you. ...It's really you! You're okay!" I said in pure happiness. _

_Amy opened her arms as if she was expecting a hug. When I was 2 feet away from Amy, I fell into her arms, and hugged her. She hugged me back. I started to sob, and my shoulders started to heave up and down. Amy started to rub my back in a soothing motion. _

"_A-*sob*- A-* sob*- Amy! You *sob* 're here!" I managed to say through my sobs._

_I heard her chuckle, and her soothing rub stopped. I felt her hands leave my back, and cup my cheeks. She brought my head up, so I was looking at her. She had that hear-warming smile on her face. The smile... that I loved. The smile that only she could make._

"_Of course I am, silly. What did you expect? That I was gonna leave you?" Amy asked me._

_I shook my head no. Amy smiled even more, when she saw my answer._

"_Of course not. I love you to much to leave you. I couldn't bear to be apart from you." Amy told me._

_More tears escaped my eyes, when I heard this. She still loves me! _

_Sonic!_

_That voice! I let go of Amy, and started to look around. There was still nobody except me, and Amy. Where the hell is it coming from?! I heard footsteps approach me from behind, and I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned my head, and I saw Amy giving me a worried look. I placed my right hand on her hand that was on my shoulder._ _I turned around so I was now facing Amy. I looked at Amy, giving her a smile_. _I brought her into a hug. I felt her arms go around my torso, and her head snuggle up to my chest. I hugged her tighter, never wanting to let go._

"_Amy." I said in a soft, and sincere tone._

"_Yes Sonic?" Amy asked in a muffled voice due to her head snuggled up to my chest._

_I hugged Amy even tighter, in fear that if I let her go, she would be gone, leaving me alone again._

"_I'm so glad your back! I'm so happy that you forgive me, and still love me even though I've been such a jerk to yo-"_

_I was interrupted when Amy put her finger on my lips, stopping me from speaking. She was looking at me with tears in her eyes. She was giving me that oh-so beautiful smile of hers. What she did next, shocked me. Amy leaned up, and placed a kiss on my lips. My eyes widened when she did this. Her eyes were closed, and she had a blush on her face._ _After a few minutes of registering that Amy was kissing me, I slowly closed my eyes, and responded to Amy's kiss. I brought my left arm up, and put it on the back of Amy's head, while my right arm was hugging Amy's waist. Me, and Amy continued to kiss for who knows how long. It was just the two of us in our own little world. It was a passionate kiss shared between us. _

_After kissing for a while, I felt Amy push her hands against my chest, telling me to stop. I stopped kissing her, and opened my eyes. I looked at Amy to see her panting from lack of oxygen. She had a massive blush on her face_, _and she was looking at the ground. I chuckled at this. She's so cute._

"_Amy?" I said. _

_Amy looked up at me, still having that blush on her face. She looked like she was embarrassed. I grabbed her chin with my index finger, and thumb. I gave her a soft, and loving smile._

"_Amy... I know that I've been such a jerk to you, and I am so, so sorry for that. I should not have treated you like that, at all. And I know that no amount of apologies can make up for the hurt I've caused you." _

_Amy looked at me with a shocked look on her face. Tears started to gather in her eyes. I continued with my apology._

"_I... I know that I rejected you so much, and I made you feel un-loved, but... I guess I was just... nervous."_

_Amy looked at me with a puzzled look. I know, the world must be coming to an end. I never say things like this, ever! Well guess what world, Sonic The Hedgehog has turned mushy._ _Anyway's, back to my apology speech._

"_You were always asking me for a date, and I always made up some lame excuse as to why I couldn't go on a date with you. I should never have done that. Any...Any guy would be lucky to go on a date with you."_

_Amy's eyes widened as she heard me say this. I guess she must think that I'm crazy or something because I'm saying all this mushy stuff. I can't blame her. Again, this is not like me. Moving on._

"_I...I should have been more mature about that. I shouldn't have made you feel that way, ever. I should have been more alert about you're feeling's, instead of acting like a jerk._ _I...I hope that you forgive me."_

_By the time I was done, Amy had tears rolling down her cheeks. It was like a waterfall of tears cascading down her cheeks. Her hands were covering her mouth. She had a look of disbelief on her face. I smiled at her. I walked towards her, and brought her into a hug. She started to sob on my shoulder, and I started to rub her back in a soothing manner. After a few minutes of sobbing, she got out of my hug. She looked up at me, with a smile on her face, tears still rolling down her cheeks. I smiled down at her. We stared at each other in passion, not wanting to break this moment of peace, and passion between us. Amy placed her right hand on my right cheek. She started to caress my cheek, and I leaned into the caress, still not breaking eye contact between us. _

"_Sonic?" Amy said, still caressing my cheek._

"_Yeah?" I asked._

"_Those words were more than enough to make me forgive you. Just hearing them coming from you're mouth, made me happy." Amy said to me._

_I felt like such a happy man right now! Amy still loves me! Even after I've been such a jerk to her. I promise to treat her better from now on! _

_I smiled at Amy, her returning the smile. She hugged me again, and I wrapped my arms around her. She snuggled into my chest. I started to rub her back._

"_Sonic?" Amy asked._

"_Yes?" I said._

_I felt Amy's hand's shift. I felt the loss of one of her arms. _

"_... Forgive me."_

_As soon as Amy said that, I felt a searing pain in the side of my stomach. My eyes widened, and my mouth was open. I tried to say something, but all that came out was my raspy breath. Amy had stopped hugging me, and stepped back. I looked at her, and saw her holding a bloody knife, ... and tears running down her face. She looked at me with a sorrowful expression on her face. I tried reaching out to her, but I stopped when I felt the searing pain shoot through the right side of my body. I lowered my arm, and gripped my wound. I looked down at it. Blood was staining my blue fur. Some of it trickled down my right leg. I looked back up at Amy._

"_A...my, w-why would y-you do this?" I asked her with a weak voice._

_She looked back at me, a sorrowful and guilty expression on her face. Her body started to shake, and she let go of the knife that she stabbed me with. Her eyes widened, and she fell to her knees. She placed her hands on the ground, leaned forward, and looked down at the ground. I couldn't see her face, but I could see the teardrops fall from her eyes, and onto the ground below. Her body started to heave from the sobs. She looked up at me, and my heart broke at her expression._

_Her face had the same expression, but there was something else... sadness. Al throughout her eyes, there was nothing but sadness. My heart had shattered at this. I was so confused! Why would Amy be sad about stabbing me? She must have stabbed me for a reason. Did this mean that she truly hatted me?!_

_Without knowing, I fell to my knees, and crawled towards Amy, despite the immense pain I was feeling. I reached her, and I sat in front of her. I looked at her, and she looked at me. Both of us, staring at one-another. Amy broke away from our eye connection, and looked down. Her eyes stopped on the stab wound at my side. Her eyes widened when she saw it. She shakily reached out to the stab wound. She lightly touched it, and I flinched when I felt a little sting from the contact. Amy's hand retreated immediately. She looked back up at me. As I stared at her eyes, it was almost as if she was saying "I'm sorry". I felt bad for her. I know that she stabbed me, but... I love her._

_Using my left arm, I hugged her with it. Amy snuggled up in to my chest, and returned my hug, careful to avoid the stab wound. Her back started to heave up and down from her orchestra of sobs. I placed my chin on top of her head. We stayed there, in each other's embrace, me comforting her. But... there was something that I had to confirm. I stopped hugging Amy, and looked down at her. She looked up at me, tears still in her eyes. That same expression on her face. I took a deep breath, and let it out. Here goes nothing!_

"_Amy... do you still love me?"_

_Amy's eyes widened at my question. I heard her breath get caught in her throat. She stopped shaking, and stared at me. A look of shock, and disbelief in her eyes. I kept looking at her, waiting for her answer, while keeping a serious expression. A moment of silence between us. After a few moments, ... Amy answered._

"_O... Of course I do! Why would you even ask that?!" Amy asked me in a frantic way._

_I leaned back a little when I heard her voice rise. She looked at me, a look of disbelief on her face. I sighed at this. Maybe I shouldn't have asked this._

"_Well... you stabbed me. I mean, unless you had a reason to, then I'd love to hear it, but... I don't see you having a reason to stab me."_

_Amy froze. She looked at the ground, an awkward silence fell over between us. After about 5 minutes of total silence, Amy gave me an answer. _

"_I... I did it because... I did it because he promised me that we would be together!"_

_My eyes widened at this. Amy stabbed me because of what?! What was she talking about?_

"_Amy... w-what are you talking about? What promise? And who is "he"?" _

_Amy stayed silent. I grew irritated, and used my left arm to grab Amy's left shoulder. Her head shot up, and she looked at me. Her eyes wide, and a look of surprise on her face. I gave her a stern look. I wanted answer's, and I was going to get them, now! Amy looked away from my fierce look._

"_I... I can't tell you." She said._

_I grew confused. Why couldn't she tell me? __**What**__ couldn't she tell me?! Was it really that important, that she can't even tell me?! The love of her life!_

_I was about to ask her what was going on, when I felt my vision blur, and darken. I started to wobble a bit, and the pain in my right side became greater, and more fierce. I gripped the wound harder, in hopes of getting rid of the pain. It did nothing. The pain grew even more. Before I knew it, I had fallen backwards, and was laying on the ground, my vision about to become lost. Everything seemed so blurry. I was pretty sure that my hearing was going away as well. I could see a pink figure sit beside me, and I felt hands start to shake me. I could make out that the figure was Amy. Everything was so blurry, so I couldn't see what kind of expression she had. _

_I felt something pool around me, and I realized what it was. It was my blood. A bunch of blood had started to come out of my wound, and created a pool of it around me._ _I don't even think I can feel the pain anymore. My senses were dying. My eyes started to become really heavy. I just... I just want to close them for a few minutes. Just a quick little nap. _

_I closed my eyes, letting the darkness consume me. The last thing I remembered, was hearing Amy call my name, as she frantically shook my body._

"_SONICCCCCCCC!"_

* * *

**_Wow. ...Talk about an awkward moment! Anyway's I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter, and look forward to the other chapter's of this story. And I would really appreciate it if you guys could check out my other story. Just give it a little peek, and tell me what you think. No hate's or flames please! Anyway's, I will see you guys in the next chapter! SonicxAmy123, signing out! (Not really. Hehehe!)_**


	4. The Missing Rose

**_Hey guys! I am so so so so so so so so sorry time's infinity! I should have updated sooner. I just have alot on my plate right now. Being an 8th grader, homework, schoolwork, Student Council, Elections, running for 8th grade V.P, and a bunch of other things which I am not going to list. I hope that you guys can forgive me. I also want to make an announcement. I am having a voting. If you guys want me to have a certain update date then leave in the comments a ":)". If not, leave a ":(". I would like to let you guys know when I'm updating. This will go on until the end of October which I will tally up the votes and let you guys know the winner. _**

**_But enough talking. You guys deserve a chapter and I'm gonna supply you guys with one. Enjoy the chapter!_**

* * *

Chapter 3

"_Guys, should we really be doing this?!"_

What the-? My eyes scrunched up when I heard the familiar voice. I tried to open them, but it seemed like they didn't want to cooperate with me. I kept trying, but after a few more tries, I gave up. I was about to try again, when I heard another familiar voice.

"_Yes! We need to find out what happened at Amy's house, and Sonic is the only witness we have!"_

Amy's house? Witness? Me? What they heck are these people talking about? Whoever they are!

I tried to open my eyes again, and after a couple of tries, I finally got them open. The first thing I saw was white. A white roof. I turned my head to the right, and saw a brown desk with some flowers on it. There were flowers of all kind. Roses, Tulips, Daisies, and a whole bunch of other colorful flowers. I hadn't even tried to look at the people who were in the room. And it seemed like I didn't have to. It seemed that they were aware of my awakening.

"Hey guys, look! He's awake!"

I turned my head towards the source of the voice, and I saw... the gang! Tails, Cream, Rogue, Knuckles, Shadow, Blaze, and Sliver. The whole gang. But... where's Amy? I was about to ask them where she was, when Tails started to speak.

"Hey, Sonic! Glad to see that you're awake!" Tails rejoiced.

I turned my head and looked at everybody to see what kind of expressions their face had. Everyone had a happy, and delighted expression. Well, except for Shadow. He had his usual ticked-off face. They were all staring at me. I looked back at Tails. He looked like he was waiting for me to say something. I realized that I still hadn't said anything yet. I started to think of some things I could say. I sat up when I realized that I was still laying down. I leaned back against the pillows. I looked at back at Tails.

"Wh...Where am I?" I asked.

That was the first thing that came to my head. Truth be told, I had no idea where I was, and it was starting to freak me out. I need to know where I was, now, or I was going to go crazy.

"You're at the hospital, ." Cream answered.

I blinked a couple of times, processing what she just said. I'm... in a hospital? ...3...2...1.

"WHAT?!" I shouted.

Everyone covered their ears, and their faces scrunched up when they heard my shout. After my shriek was over, they un-covered their ears. They looked at me eyes like I was crazy. I looked back at them, my eyes wide and my mouth hanging open. Rogue held her hands up.

"Whoa, whoa! Calm down, sweetie! Is it that much of a shock that you're in a hospital?" Rogue asked me.

I gave her a look that said "what do you think?!". She read my look, and lowered my hands.

"Forget it." She mumbled.

Knuckles sighed. He crossed his arms, and turned away from me.

"Sheesh! For a hero, you'd think he'd react to something bigger. But instead he reacts to being in a freakin' hospital! Sonic, you're hero points have dropped drastically." Knuckles exclaimed.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement at Knuckle's statement. I fumed over that. Rude much!? But that wasn't the reason why I freaked out!

"Guys! I didn't freak out because I'm in a hospital! I freaked out because I don't know **why** I'm in a hospital! I don't remember how I got here! Or why I got here! It's all just a big blur to me!" I told them in a frantic voice.

They all stared at me. I couldn't read their expressions, so I don't know what they thought of what I told them. After a few minutes of staring, they all looked at each other. They all had a worried look on their face. What the heck!?

They looked back at me. The worried look still on their face. Tails walked up to my bed, and put his hand on my shoulder. His face was really worrisome. What's going on with everybody?!

"Sonic... you... you really don't remember anything that happened?" Tails asked me.

I shook my head confirming a no. Tails closed his eye and sighed at this. His shoulder drooped down at bit. He opened his eyes again and looked back at everyone. They looked back at him and nodded. Okay, if someone doesn't explain what the hell is going on, I'm going to loose it!

Tails looked back at me. The worried look on his face was gone, and in it's place was a serious look. I shrunk back a bit.

"W... What?" I asked Tails shakily.

Truth be told, the seriousness on his face was now starting to freak me out. I didn't like it! After a few minutes, Tails answered my question.

"Sonic... we found you unconscious in Amy's house."

I froze. ... What did he just say?! I was knocked out in Amy's house?! How did that even happen?! I... I can't remember anything that happened.

I looked at Tails, a shocked and unbelievable expression on my face. I didn't know what he was talking about and I was starting to get a little creeped out by this. I mean, who doesn't remember being unconscious in a friends house?! That's like saying you don't know where you live!

"Tails... what the heck are you talking about?! I don't remember being unconscious in Amy's house. What the heck are you guy's talking abou-"

That's when it hit me. The forgotten memories of what happened. I had remembered about the promised date with Amy which I forgot about, went to her house, tried to apologize, and then Eggman showed up and-

Wait a minute! Eggman! He took Amy away! How could I forget that! I'm so stupid! I forget a date I promised her, don't show up; making her look like an idiot, and then when I try to apologize to her I let her get kidnaped! What kind off a friend am I?!

I looked over at Tails. A look of worry and fear on my face. I needed to find out where Amy is, now!

"Tails, where's Amy?" I asked him in a frantic voice.

He looks at me with a sorrowful expression on his face. Oh no... please no. Anything but that face. That never means anything good. I've seen that look so many times and nothing good ever comes with that face.

"Tails... where's Amy. Come on, buddy. I need to know. ... Please."

Tails looked over his shoulder at everyone. It seemed like he was asking them for permission for something. They all nodded at him. He sighed and turned his head towards me. The same expression on his face. Damnit.

"Sonic... Amy's missing."

* * *

_**Wow. What an ending. Perfect Cliffhanger! What do you think's gonna happen? Leave me a comment about what you think is going to happen next. The person who guesses right or comes close to guessing will receive a special shout out in the next chapter. Good luck! But thank you guys so much for staying with me. I really just want you guys to be happy when reading my stories. Also, wish me luck in Student Council. Elections are next Wednesday, Oct.2. I am running for 8th grade V.P. And officer position speeches are going to be shared tomorrow at the Student Council Meeting. Wish me luck guys. And please check out my other stories. It would mean the world to me if you did and left a comment. Thank you guys so much. See you in the next chapter. Bye!**_


End file.
